Betrayal
by nyghtowl1121
Summary: Alyssa was always considered a runaway but when Fraser and Vecchio attempt to discover her past...she takes action. RR welcome!


Betrayal

By: Jess6

The smell of fire burning awoke Alyssa Smith from her restless sleep. She laid in bed and listened to the different sounds evolving around her. A large commotion was mostly from the alleyways. The incoherent girl heard screams and yells but was too dazed to investigate. 

Two years ago, she ran from her "home" in Pennsylvania. It was not a home in her opinion, more like an apartment to place unwanted kids. As a matter of fact, she was unwanted. When prospective parents came in to see the children, they considered her "too old". Most of the adults that stepped inside wanted a little bundle of joy to call their own. Knowing this fact was when she said her final farewell. This black-haired, brown-eyed beauty kept running from state-to-state, hoping not to get caught. Alyssa planned to cross the border to Canada before the cops captured her and before she ran out of money. On this never-ending quest, time was not on her side. 

Two steps stopped before her door as the teenager braced for the worst. The girl feared that the police would find her in the apartment room and seize her. Of course, she was somewhere she didn't belong, in Chicago. Alyssa always kept "running clothing" on and a back pack at the foot of her bed packed just in case the authorities found her. She was embracing them very tightly and attempted to deaden her fears.  Chicago was the last city before she was welcoming Canada with open arms. Not much longer, her horrendous journey would soon be over.

Without warning, her floor was knocked upon as she answered it. To her surprise, it was her neighbor Mr. Mustafi.

"How can I help you, Mr. Mustafi?" Alyssa asked, her face hinting that she was half asleep. 

"I'm wondering if it's me or does it smell like there's a fire burning?" He asked her.

"Now that you meaning it, I do smell a fire. It's probably the homeless keeping warm. I wouldn't worry." 

He marched out as she closed the door. Walking to her apartment   
window, Ali gazed perplexed at a burning car outside in the alley. She noticed two strange men at the scene but they weren't cops...

.... instead they were the killers!

The girl's eyes widened in fear as the engine combusted and exploded. The tremendous impact hit her with force and the glass in front of her shattered. Shards dug into her skin as Alys fell to the floor bleeding. A few knocks pounded on her door as she grabbed a towel then her bag and jumped out the window. 

The woman landed on a pile of trash with a thud. Sliding out, she walked away from her apartment of two months. The girl didn't know where she was going to go, nor did she care. The cops wouldn't see that someone lived there and wouldn't look for any witnesses. No clues of her and no problems. 

Placing her hand on her neck, she discovered that wasn't wearing her necklace or her rings. Alyssa didn't have time to go back but instead wait until tomorrow. Maybe she placed them in her bag. 

Police cars invaded the alleyway as well as the officers questioning everyone in Constable Benton Fraser's tenement apartment. The constable quickly dressed himself with his red serge and finished styling his hair. A large thud hit his thick, wooden door as he answered it. His best friend and working partner, Detective Ray Vecchio was waiting patiently for Fraser's footsteps. 

"Good morning, Ray." Benton welcomed him.

"Morning, Frasier." Vcchio stepped inside and said, "We've gotta case so we've gotta jet."

"I understand." 

Fraser placed his beige hat on his head and the duo strolled into the corridor.

"A homicide occurred last night in the alleyway of the apartment lot. No witnesses and no body but the only evidence we do have is a burned up car. An old 1987 Mazda." Vecchio explained.

They strolled out of the apartment and ventured to the crime scene. A yellow police tape embroidered the burned vehicle. Several police officers made sure that the onlookers didn't tamper with evidence. Stepping over the tape, Fraser gazed at the car then his surroundings.

"I think this case has at least a witness." Benton observed then turned to see the crowd hovering over the tapes like gazing at a museum exhibit. 

"There's no possible way. No one was up during the crime much less anyone living near the vicinity."

"If you look at the window up there, you can see them damaged due to the intensity of the explosion. Whoever was living there must be injured."

"Ok, I'll make sure to have someone look for any invisible men who witnessed the crime." Ray sarcastically replied then watched Fraser walk back to the apartment, "Bennie, where do you think you're going?"

"To find out who lived in that apartment." Benton answered.

Ray followed his colleague inside. Aided by the superintendent, the two found the room that was damaged. Entering, the officers' discovered that the room was abandoned due to the extreme tidiness.

"This is her room. Funny, looks like it was kept in the same order she bought it." The super commented.

"Could you tell us more about the resident?" Fraser politely inquired.

"Well, she was very quite, kept to herself and was nice to the other neighbors. She was someone who never started any trouble."

"Could you describe her appearance?" Ray questioned.

"She was between seventeen to twenty years old, very pretty, black hair and brown eyes." The man guessed.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" 

"Nope, she comes and goes so much that it's hard to figure when she would be back."

"Do you have records of her?" Vecchio demanded.

"I'll be right back." The superintendent left.

The Mountie looked around to find everything in order, the bed, the cleanliness of the bathroom, everything. He shifted to the bed, observing the blankets that were folded down firmly. Tearing them down, he noticed how clean they were. Sniffing them, Vecchio started "ewwing" as the constable drew some conclusions. 

"It doesn't seem she left very long. The bed sheets seem fresh, signifying it was cleaned recently." He inspected the room, "The area looks like it was cleaned months ago."

"So she's gonna be on the streets, just my luck!" Ray sighed in disgust.

"Here it is." The supervisor gave an envelope to Fraser, "This should help ya."

"Thank you kindly for you time." The constable thanked.

Before he departed with Vecchio, Fraser noticed something on the table near the bed. Picking it up, he found a ring of some sort and a silver necklace.

"What did you find, Ben?"

"The girl's jewelry."

"Keep a hold of it, that's one way to catch her." Ray ordered.

Walking down the hallway, the two departed the lot and found th usual 1971 Buick Riviera parked on the sidewalk. Climbing in, Ray picked up the microphone on his medium-sized dispatcher. 

"Elaine, get some information on a license plate reading RDL7271." Ray's partner then handed him the contents that held inside the envelope, "Also, get some info about Robin Millis baring seventeen years of age."

"I'm on it, Ray." Elaine told him.

"Thank you kindly, Elaine." Fraser told her.

"You're welcome, Fraser." Her voice peaked with interest.

Walking inside, they were met with the conceited faces of Detective Jack Huey and Detective Louis Gardino.

"Hey, Vecchio." Huey snickered.

"Hey, duckboys." Vecchio's eyes glared back viciously.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." Fraser politely welcomed. 

"Welsh's been houndin' your ass for the last half an hour. " Louis butted in.

"He's gonna give us the homicide case." Huey beamed.

"At least we've got the location of the suspect, tell that to the Lieutenant." Vecchio screamed.

"I thought you would use tasting to find the suspect or did your unsubstantial witness tell ya that?"

"Don't get me wrong but I think wolves _are_ substantial." Jack replied.

The two laughed and walked away from them, brushing Ray aside.

"Have a nice day." Benton waved to them. 

"Just follow me. Jeeze, you always have to humiliate me every chance you get." Ray told his partner. 

The duo walked to Vecchio's desk as Elaine met up with them.

"I've got some information about the owner of the car but nothing about the girl. There are no records of Robin Millis." She reported.

"She must have used a pseudonym." Fraser commented.

"A psydo what?" Vecchio wanted to know.

"Pseudonym. A false name a person may use. For example, the author of The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn used Mark Twain when his actual name was Samuel Clemens."

"Ok. Elaine, find any runaway teenagers that maybe believed to be residing in the Chicago area."

"Right, Ray."

She left as Fraser placed the heart shaped necklace on the desk and admired it. 

The runaway girl sat down on a bench across from the Chicago Police Department. She dug in her bag and searched endlessly for an object she feared she misplaced. Not surfacing the items, the girl sighed nervously. 

She left it at the apartment!

The object was a dear thing to her and Alys would be saddened if she lost it. The object of affection was a stainless steel necklace that contained one broken piece of a heart. Alyssa had the left side of the broken heart and her friend had the right side. It was a best friend necklace the runaway received for Christmas a couple of years ago.

The girl remembered those days...the orphanage-decorated extravagantly for the holidays and the smell of pine danced lightly in the air. It made her feel at home...but it wasn't her home. Alyssa's parents gave her up when she was five and she left on the streets to fend for herself. That didn't work and she was found by a police officer, who took her to the orphanage.

Then things turned for the worse.

The girl snapped out of her past and thought things over...

...She could go back to the apartment. No, the super would know she returned and would call those two strange officers, the creepy detective and the mysterious mountie, back to the crime scene. She observed their investigations from a distance and found them to be more cunning than expected…especially the constable. Even though his methods were unusual, he was more likely to be sharp as a knife. She needed to understand this further before she moves in for the kill.

Another idea was to go to the police station and retrieve it there, unnoticed. The woman had a hunch the constable took it with him and capture her with ease.

Both ideas were risks she needed to take, however, Alyssa couldn't go in without a plan…

Wrapping her book bag over her shoulders, the teen entered the department. Her surroundings clued that it was more or less a heavy workday. This gave her a great advantage.

_Get in and get out, nothin' to it._ She thought.

"Excuse me, sir," Alyssa stepped up to a desk which an officer sat, "I'm a neighbor to the owner of the necklace and she's asked me to retrieve it for her." 

"I just need proof that you're a neighbor to the girl." The officer explained.

The girl dug through her bag and gave her driver's license and paper, specifying her room's location.

"Ok, Ms. Daniels, just wait here and I'll get it for you."

She waited as the officer made his way to the empty Vecchio's desk and grabbed the necklace. Tremendous pressure struck inside the teenager, and repeated "come on" in her head. The heaviness was so intense, it almost made her sick, and unable to move. Soon enough, He returned to the girl and gave it to her.

"There ya go."

"Thank you very much." 

At Vecchio's desk, Benton returned to find the jewelry missing.

"Ray, where did the jewelry go?" Fraser wanted to know.

"I don't know. Why you ask?" Ray told him, forgetting about his plan to contain the girl.

Fraser left to the entrance to see Alyssa walking out of the police station. Noticing someone watching her, she turned to see Benton make eye contact with her. Alys ran, chased by the Mountie. The streets of Chicago were extremely crowded and hindered her speed. Pushing people out of her way, she fled in an alleyway in which Fraser followed. Chucking her backpack over the picket fence that was in her way, Ali climbed it as fast as she could. Jumping to the other end, she scooped up her bag. The Mountie scoured the fence with ease. The teen scurried through the maze of alleyways when she found a dead end, a sturdy brick wall was what was in her way to freedom.

"Damn it!" She whispered to herself and attempted to climb the brick wall facing her.

That wasn't possible; she continuously fell down. Benton started walking towards her as the woman panicked.

"I think it's in you best interest to come with me to the police station." Fraser stopped a couple of feet from the runaway.

"No, that's when you're wrong." Alys disagreed.

"We can make sure you're protected from the people who are after you."

"No one's after me, I saw nothing."

"The cut on your forehead proves otherwise. A vehicle exploded and hit a near by window. I believe you were standing in front of the window when it impacted. The cut looks disinfected." The constable explained.

"I'm fine, I don't need a cop to help me." She snarled in anger.

"There's a possibility there's glass in that wound. I can get it out without any need to go to a hospital."

The teen was about to protest when she nodded in approval. She casually strolled with the Mountie back to the station.

Returning, Fraser and Alyssa shifted down the hall to an interrogation room. The room was cold and seemed that loneliness was its life. The girl sat down as her head was set back into the light. Vecchio walked in and gazed oddly at the scene.

"What are you doing?" Ray demanded an answer.

"Disinfecting her cut to prevent further medical attention." Fraser carefully removed a piece of glass off the wound.

"That really smells...what is it?" Alyssa reported.

"It's a concoction I made from the salvia of a pregnant--that's not really important but what is, is your statement." 

"I just saw the car explode." She told him as Fraser placed a bandage on her forehead.

"Why did you give the super a different alias?" Vecchio asked.

"Some people are...trying to kill me so I kept different names."

"Why aren't the names giving us info?"

"Beats me, must be your computer that's making the problem." 

"Did you get a good look at the a compliances?" Fraser inquired.

"A glance but not a real good look." Alyssa informed them.

"Detective, can I have a word with you?" Elaine busted in then looked at Vecchio.

Ray got up and walked out of the room. 

"This better be good, Elaine." 

"It sure is. The kid in that room is a runaway, reward up to twelve grand. Real name Alyssa Smith and been on the run for two years."

"Good work," Ray smirked and re-entered.

"Will I be able to go?" Ali asked.

"Don't be so naive, kid. I know damn well you're a runaway. I'm making sure you get back where you're supposed to go."

"Yeah, for a certain price, you greedy bastard."

"You're right 'bout one thing...I'm a rotten asshole." He shrugged the insult off his shoulders, "I also have a nice cell waitin' for ya."

"She didn't do anything legally wrong, Ray." Benton piped up.

Vecchio looked at his partner in a disgusted expression.

"Fine, she's gonna get cuffed to my desk."

The girl stood and followed the two officers out to a row of desks. One of the two handcuffs was hinged to her wrists and the other to the Detective's desk. Alys was able to sit down by nothing more. Fraser and Vecchio then walked off to view other information on the girl.

"What other stuff do you have on this girl?" Ray asked Elaine.

"She ran away from the Pennsylvania Orphanage two years ago. Parents gave her up when she was five, went to a Pittsburgh school while staying at the Orphanage..."

While they were debriefing, the teenager took a bobby pin out of her hair and picked the cuff's lock. Once it released her, she non-chalantly exited the station.

"...There we go. Alyssa escaped the authorities repeatedly and suggested to contain by any means necessary. She has skills in thievery and lock picking."

When hearing this, Ben quickly ran to Vecchios 'office' and found the runaway gone.

"She's gone, Ray." Benton informed the two.

"But how?"

Gazing at the opened cuffs, the two knew what happened.

Alyssa walked down the streets as she met her long-time friend, Julie Lambard.

"Hey, Alyssa!" One of her colleagues welcomed her.

"Hi, Julie! Long time no see." The runaway's smile broadened.

"Same here. How the hell do you get to Chicago?"

"Ran away. I couldn't take it anymore." Alyssa explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"Aren't the cops going to be looking for you?" Julie questioned.

"I already had an unfortunate incident with two of them. Luckily I escaped. Could I ask a favor of you?"

"You know I would do anything to help you."

"Ok, can you smuggle me into Canada? I know you have a small camp up there." The runaway requested.

"Are you crazy?! There's no way in hell I can get you there without getting noticed." Alyssa's friend shook her head no.

"Don't you have a friend who owns a boat?"

"Yes...well...ok, I'll do it...but you owe me one."

"Thanks so much." Alyssa hugged her.

"I'll talk to him tonight and arranged something. You gonna be at the club?" The colleague wanted to know.

"Yep, gonna stay there for a couple of days." 

"I'll go down there after I talk to my friend and inform you of the accommodations."

The runaway agreed and the two parted ways.

Her best friend from high school owned a club that had "Lounge Lizards" perform every night for a couple of hours. The girl loved to sing and played there from time to time. People would give her money, usually quarters or dollar bills if they thought she deserved it. Maybe this will get her enough money for a room in a motel. 

Arriving there, she met up with David Clarke, her friend.

"Hey, Alys, it's been a while since you came by for a visit." He hugged her tightly.

"Hi, Dave. It certainly has." She grinned.

The two became friends when she was a freshman in high school and he was a senior. It was great to see Dave again, for her at least.

"Cool place."

"Thank you. Spent most of my savings...you still sing?"

"Yes, I do." The girl blushed.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Dave asked.

"Nothing."

"Wanna be one of our acts?"

"Sure. Could I use my stage name from high school?" She nearly begged.

"Of course...Is it still Destiny?

"You got it."

The murmer of the crowd overwealmed the girl's ears as she stepped on the small stage.

"Good evening. How is everyone tonight?" She wanted to know from the audience.

The crowd mumbled several answers as Alyssa smiled and set down a bowel.

"That's great, guys. I'm going to sing songs and if you have any requests, come on up."

The band in the back of her started playing a tune in the form of "Hero".

_"There's a hero_

_If you look inside your heart_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Of who you are_

_There's an answer_

_If you reach into your soul_

_And the sorrow that you know_

_Will melt away_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like you're all alone_

_Look inside and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you." _

Her voice was like an angel; the notes she hit were in perfect harmony. Huey and Gardino stepped inside and looked around to find a table. Sitting down, they ordered a couple of drinks when a waitress asked them what they wanted.

Huey couldn't believe that Welsh had the audacity to team them up with Ray and the Canadian. It was their case, fair and square. They couldn't help it if the girl was right under their noses. They didn't know what to look for.

"I thought tonight was comedy night, Huey?" Louie asked, very disgusted to see the singer on stage.

"Must be a goof-up. She's really good." Jack suggested and listened to the girl singing.

_"Lord knows_

_Dreams are hard to follow_

_But don't let anyone tear them away_

_Hold on_

_There will be tomorrow_

_In time, you'll find a way." _

"She looks familiar." Gardino stated.

"Yeah, don't know where though."

_"And a hero lies in you."_ She ended the song.

Through the fifteen minutes of singing, she managed to get major cash, probably two hundred bucks all together. Sipping her glass of water, the music stopped.

"I'll be back in ten minutes. In the meantime, you can listen to the rad sound of Illuzions."

Scouring the cash out of the bowl, she exited the room and into the dance hall...

...Where Fraser and Vecchio were!

Alyssa never feared the police, and she knew they were looking for her. However, she could never get off her adrenaline addiction. She loved that emotion, especially when Alys knew she could escape.

Also, this Mountie was a challenge she wanted to overcome. He had the reflexes like a cat and speed like a cheetah. Even though the teen was athletic, she wanted to become the winner out of this particular situation.

She waltzed around the club as she immediately spotted her enemy, who wouldn't be able to distinguish him from a crowd? Fraser was wearing his bright red Mountie suit. Blending with the crowd, she taunted the two by lightly touching Fraser's shoulder. By the time he was able to turn around, she vanished from his sight.

"She's here, Ray." Benton reported.

"How can you tell?" Vecchio questioned. 

"I have a hunch."

"A hunch? This kid's pretty stupid if she's here."

"She's probably has an advantage we don't know and is using that against us." Benton suggested.

The constable went up to the bartender, who gazed at him awfully strangely.

"Excuse me, sir. Have you seen a girl that matches this description?" 

He showed the 'tender a photo of the girl derived from a missing poster.

"Yeah. She's singing in the back room." The bartender pointed to them the location.

"Thank you kindly."

The duo strolled down and found another room, where they heard the sweet voice of a woman singing. To their surprise, it was Alyssa and they also found Huey and Gardino watching on. To make things hilarious in Vecchio's eyes is that these two were fooled again and not even knowing it was the wanted runaway.

"How the hell should we apprehend this girl? She can get away from anything: handcuffs, locked cells..." Vecchio whined annoyingly.

"There is one thing that no one can escape from, and that is being restrained by sleep."

"Ok, now how are we going to do that? Give her one too many drinks?" 

"Of course not, Ray." Fraser said, very flabbergasted. "I can make a simple concoction to form a long lasting sedative. It would give us enough time to conjure up restraints." Fraser pointed out.

He quickly made the medicine in his unused handkerchief. The liquid drenched the cloth as he placed it back in his pocket.

"Now what do we do?" Vecchio seemed to very anxious.

"Wait."

Alys knew of their appearance in the small room and now was going to act on their emotions.

_"Listen as the wind blows_

_From across the Great Divide_

_Voices trapped in yearning_

_Memories trapped in time._

_The night is my companion_

_And solitude my guide_

_Would I spend forever here?_

_And not be satisfied?_

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after I wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes dear." _

It was as if she sang directly at Benton, playing back his painful past. A past filled with deceit, but that was his loving relationship with Victoria…the one that got away. 

She was the only woman he loved and would sacrifice his life for her. Even though they first met when Victoria was on the run, Benton felt she was 'the one'. She was one of the three robbers that robbed an Alaskan bank, leaving two people dead. Even though two of the criminals were captured, Benton was ordered to find her. He did and the duo was trapped in a cave with no hope of survival. A brutal storm was brewing and they beat the odds. The two lived through the ordeal and Fraser arrested her. In his heart, he want to but he played by the rules and the rules told him it was the right thing to do. 

It was the law.

Victoria was always on his mind and he couldn't shake it. Fraser wondered where she was and if she was thinking of him too. He knew that she was dangerous but he longed to feel her sweet touch again. Her sweet kisses, hell, even her gentle, passionate lovemaking. 

It wouldn't happen though; she wouldn't dare return to Chicago. That what hurt him inside to the point he wanted to die...or yet, lose his sanity.

_"In this world I stumbled_

_So many times betrayed_

_Trying to find an honest world to find_

_The truth enslaved, oohh_

_You speak to me in riddles and_

_You speak to me in rhymes._

_The body aches to breathe your breath_

_Your words keep me alive._

_And I would be the one to hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after I wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes dear"_

The piano played as she waited for her part to be cued. After this song it was when she'll run, away from the club. Her plan had worked so far; the Mountie was fazed and immobilized. 

_"Through the night I wonder_

_It's morning that I dread._

_Another day of knowing of_

_The path I fear to tread, ohh_

_Into the sea of waking dreams_

_I follow without pride_

_Nothing stands between us here_

_And I won't be denied." _The girl adlibbed the chorus and whispered.

_Just close your eyes."_

The instruments stopped as Alyssa ceased. The crowd clapped as she grabbed the currency out of the bowl in front of her. 

"Thank you for coming tonight. Have a great one."

_Imagine the Backstreet Boys here with the Neptune's_

_Calling the rec room play time now hollow_

_Who should be the one you follow?_

_Slow mode, low mode thousand spoke gold in the Apollo_

_I love my women in couples_

_One in each arm _

_Keep doublin' the trouble_

_So I gotta shifting and shuffle_

_Love I how I twist them and tousle _

_Sex craze, all day_

_Give me a call_

The girl heard the music from the dance hall, loving the beat while laughing. Leaving in the back was when Fraser stood there in a trance. Out of the corner of his eye, he found Vecchio heading to the back as Benton first walked to the backstage. Once fully there, he ran hearing Alyssa's footsteps. She tried to hide but Vecchio easily found her. Shoving him away from her, she continued to escape. Stumbling in the dance hall, she fell on a couple of people and attempted to move away from the authorities. This time, if she wasn't at a distance, she _was_ going to be apprehended. Desperately trying to blend in, she found the two looking around for her.

_Now two years done, nothing's been won_

_I can't take it back, what's done is done_

_One of her friends found out that she wasn't my only one_

_And eats me from inside_

_That she's not by my side_

_Just because I made that call and lied._

An attractive girl wanted to dance with Fraser but he attempted to gently brush her aside. It didn't work and Alyssa pushed through the crowd, hitting the ground in sync with the music. Nearly having the bar table cut through her belly she met the gaze of the bartender

"Get Dave, now!"

"What?" He could hardly hear her with the blaring music.

Seeing Fraser coming closer to her, she left and ran. Benton grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on the floor. The female screamed as loud as she could, squirming in his grasp. 

"Hey! Get off of her!" the Bartender yelled.

His order generated a lot of attention, including the gigantic bouncers. They came over to investigate and found the RCMP officer on top of her.

"Gentlemen, I believe I can explain..." Fraser attempted to explain.

However, they didn't want to here his excuses. They pulled him to a stand and glared evilly at Fraser. Alyssa slipped away into the crowd.

"Police, where's the kid." Vecchio flashed the two men his shield.

Fraser glimpsed someone bolting out the door as he followed.

_Girl, Don't stay up and wait _

_Cause I will be stayin' up late_

_I feel for you if you can't relate_

_I take it a ways, like two day stays_

_But, look, don't hit me on my two-way page_

_See, I'm heavy in the crease like a cream Denali_

_It's__ cold outside we take 'em to Maui _

_AJ, Brian, Kevin, Nick and Howie_

_Accompanied by pimps pushin' T and Nowie_

The two found the girl running down the sidewalk as Fraser was able to catch up with her. Grabbing Alys' hand, Fraser whipped her to his side. Of course the teenager resisted as he held her waist before she broke away. Cupping the handkerchief over her nose, she slowly entered sleep. Becoming limp, he picked Alyssa up and carried her to the car, where Vecchio was standing. Cuffs were hinged to her hands, restraints where getting out was impossible.

The room seemed to be spinning as Alyssa woke up. She found herself in a room of some sort but it looked familiar...

...She was being held at the Police Department!

The girl was captured and it seemed that she was going to be returned after two years on the run. Sighing, she was determined to find metal of some sort, unfortunately she found nothing. Alyssa knew it was over and the hell would begin when she was shipped back. 

She sat up as Fraser unlocked the cell door and came in. He noticed she was awake and stood in front of her.

"If you could follow me, please." He said, in a kind manner.

She was at first surprised then strolled down the hallways of the police squadron. Finding the interrogation room, Alys non-chalantly took Vecchio's firearm from his jacket when he wasn't looking. She sat down and was met by the cocky smile that Ray held. 

"Why you run?" Vecchio demanded.

"That's none of your business." She spat.

"I think it's important for you to tell us the reason why you wanted to run away." Fraser pointed out.

"Well, if I did, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me, I'll be the judge of that." Ray said.

"The reason why I ran was that the orphanage was molesting the kids there. The people there were raped and sexually harassed...including me. I was threatened by the officials not to say a word to anyone else or they would make me sorry." Alyss explained.

"You're right, I don't believe that sob story."

"Are there any other witnesses?" Fraser inquired, seeming to believe her accusations.

"Yes, some of the kids there had similar incidents. I just want this to stop, these kids don't need this shit, and it'll probably ruin their lives." Alyssa responded.

"Yes, I agree with your opinion, Ms. However, you need to cooperate with us."

"That means not tryin' to escape from here like Houdini." Vecchio advised as well.

"Ok, ok, ok! I'll cooperate with you!" Alys' voice screamed to them.

Vecchio left as Fraser stayed behind. 

"Why did you sing that?" He inquired.

"The song? Oh, I needed to escape so I played with your emotions."

"I can see you have no remorse for you actions."

"That's not true...it's something I have to do to survive, and if I apologize...I can't do it again." She attempted to explain.

Vecchio sat down at his office to check for messages. His aide came by, in a surprised expression.

"What is it, Elaine?"

"We have more info about Ms. Smith. She's not a runaway like she states but she's wanted for murder."

"You have got to be kidding!" Vecchio looked up at her.

"Nope. Wanted for killing two workers at the Pennsylvania Adoption Center and three police officers. Her physiatrist has diagnosed her with schizophrenia. She believes that the employers at the center were sexually harassing her but they weren't." Elaine reported as Ray ran off, "Where are you going?"

Opening up the interrogation room door, the woman spooked and gripped the gun she slipped in her pocket. She pointed it to Fraser's head and grabbed his arm.

"Get out of the way or I'll kill him." She threatened.

"I don't think you should do what she says." Benton suggested.

"That's so like you, Fraser. She gonna kill you." Vecchio protested.

"Give me the keys to your car, now!"

"The Riv? Over my dead body!"

"You better or else your partner's brains are going to be splattered on the floor." She eccentrically snarled. 

"Bye, Ray."

Vecchio reluctantly tossed her the keys in which she caught them. The two departed the room as the hallway shrieked with excitement. The duo was getting attention from officers all around them. 

"No sudden moves or the Mountie will be eating it."

"That is contradictory. I cannot eat a bullet if it is lodged in my head." Fraser explained.

"You know what I meant, smart ass." Alys mumbled.

The two quietly departed the station as she motioned Fraser to drive. Sitting in the passenger's seat, the girl closed her door, waving the gun at her captor.

"Go to the airport."

He pulled out and drove to the desired location.

"This is not going to help the situation if you do this." Benton told her.

"Just trying to escape, that's all."

"Where will you go?"

"That I can't tell, it's a surprise." She smirked in satisfaction, "I'm not in the mood for talking so just shut your mouth and drive."

"As you wish." He nodded.

The car was silent and it seemed to take an eternity for them to get to the airport. She turned on the radio and fiddled with the dials.

"I don't think..." Fraser trailed off.

Pop music warmed Alyssa's ears as she sang to the current song. Her voice was soothing and relaxing, it cooled the tension that existed. Fraser gazed at the rear view mirror to see a few police cars following them. He observed the girl being distracted by the song and said nothing. He then looked at the gun aimed at his side, then resumed driving.

"I love this song, "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely". It kinda describes a part of my life." She told him as he listened.

"I wouldn't have known that unless I've heard the song."

"Now you have your chance."

The two piled out of the car as the woman kept her precision on the Mountie. Clinging to his side like a magnet, they entered the airport.

"You won't be able to get on the plane with a gun in my side." 

"Au contraire, Constable. I have ways to get past that problem." The woman placed the gun in her coat, "Now be a good boy and I won't hurt you. You wouldn't hit a woman now, would you?"

"No, Ms." He shook his head no.

"That's what I thought."

Vecchio and the other police officers rushed inside. They couldn't find Benton or the criminal.

"Search everywhere! I don't care if you have to search the air ducts, I want you to find the kid and the Mountie." Vecchio viciously ordered.

The officers nodded in approval and dispersed. Vecchio sighed, hoping they can rescue his partner and friend from a criminal.

The two stopped at a restroom as she handed Fraser a plastic bag.

"Change, if you're not out in five minutes, I'm coming in to kill you." The girl ordered.

Going inside, he gazed at the walls for anything to help him escape. Unfortunately, there weren't any windows to help him. The furnace was a possibility but there wasn't time for him to climb up and get in. 

Locking one of the stalls, he changed from his RCMP uniform to the clothing in the bag. It contained a pair of blue denim jeans, a white crew neck t-shirt, a black leather jacket and a pair of sneakers. Stepping out, he found the criminal sitting on the sink, smiling.

"Here, let me style your hair." She offered.

"I thank you for the offer but..."

She grinned and styled his hair with a comb. Alys poured styling gel on her hand and gently ran her hand through his hair.

"So I assume the employers at the adoption center did not molest you?" Fraser questioned.

"They were going to kill me so I defended myself. You do know the cops are here to kill us both?" She inquired.

"That's not true; the authorities are trying to stop you from killing another person."

"So you're calling me a liar?"

"No, you're just misunderstood that's tall." Fraser pointed out.

"Misunderstood is just the beginning of my problems. They called me a schizoid...which is true." She shrugged, "Let's get going."

Departing the restroom, they made their way to the crowded airport. She slipped her hand in his and placed a grin on her face. 

Police officers passed them but didn't notice it was the two they were looking for.

"Report." Vecchio's annoying voice wondered.

"Nothing yet." One voice answered.

"How hard is it to find a Mountie?"

"Sir, I found Fraser's uniform in the bathroom and the gun she was using." The other voice said.

"Great, get to the gates of all outgoing flights." Vecchio told them.

"Affirmative."

Alyssa grabbed her two airplane tickets out of her bag and reached the airport terminal. 

"Walk ahead of me."

Strolling through the metal detector, both of them passed with flying colors. 

"Freeze, police!" Vecchio shouted with his weapon pointed to Alys.

Turning around, she whipped Fraser to her side and pulled out her gun to his temple.

"I thought you discarded the detective's gun." Fraser seemed quite confused.

"I bought a non metal one a long time ago...so it could pass through the detector." She told him.

"You don't want to do this, Alyssa." Fraser told her, "Think of what kind of life you're going to throw away."

"Shut up. Cop, you let me on the plane and I'll let your partner go." Alyssa tried to negotiate their terms.

"Don't do it, Ray."

"We're walking outta here." She stepped back as Fraser did the same."

"Nobody wants to be lonely

Nobody wants to cry

My body's longing to hold you

So bad it hurts inside.

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all of my life.

Nobody wants to be lonely

So why

Why won't you let me love you?" Fraser sang, doing what she did to him in the nightclub not so long ago.

She let down her weapon and gave herself up. One of the officers took out their handcuffs and leaned her on a wall.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be held against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you. Do you understand your rights?" The officer cited.

"Yes, sir." She said and felt the cuffs tightly on her wrists.

She was hauled out of the airport; Alyssa looked at Fraser and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Thank you." She mouthed to him.

Two years on the run was finally over and she would be serving justice that she long deserved. Prison would be hellish, but she learned her mortal lesson--not to commit murder.

The End


End file.
